Cant Fear Your Own World (traduction Française)
by Ginnysister
Summary: Ceci est une traduction personnelle d'un des romans de Tite Kubo (l'auteur de Bleach). Elle se déroule juste après l'Arc des Quincy de Bleach. Elle contient des révélations sur certains personnages et leurs univers.


Note : Hey bonjour !

J'ai transfère ici une partie de la traduction car on me l'a demandé.  
Mais honnêtement je n'aime pas écrire sur ce site, même si il y a du monde il reste un site compliqué qui met trop de bâton dans les roues (censures multiples, limite de caractère... ect).  
Du coup si vous voulez lire les autres chapitres ils sont sur : fanfic - fr . net  
(j'ai du espacer les caractères pour éviter la censure)

Le nom de la traduction est : N'ai pas peur de ton propre monde (Cant Fear Your Own World - traduction française)  
Je le répète la traduction française de ce roman est personnelle. Si vous voulez lire une traduction officielle merci de signer la pétition de "Bleach mx" ;)

.

.

.

RESUME :

En pleine période d'après-guerre, Hisagi veut écrire ce qu'il s'est passé pendant l'invasion des Quincy. Mais depuis qu'il enquête en profondeur sur le sujet, il découvre que la noblesse dissimule de biens sombres secrets... Des secrets tellement importants, qu'ils pourraient bien bouleverser la vision qu'il avait de son entourage, de la Soul-Society et des autres mondes spirituels.

"Le temps viendra où vous aussi vous saurez tout. Tout sur cette Soul-Society… et comment les shinigamis l'ont façonnés avec des illusions dangereuses." Sosuke Aizen

.

.

.

INTRODUCTION :

 _« Ne recherchez pas l'esthétique en faisant la guerre.  
Ne recherchez pas de vertu dans la mort.  
Ne pensez pas que votre vie vous appartient.  
Si vous voulez protéger chacune des cinq grandes familles nobles,  
alors vous devez abattre chaque adversaire issu de l'ombre. »_

 **Extrait d'une vieille édition du manuel de l'Académie Shino,  
Encyclopédie des règlements des Shinigamis.**

 _« Ne recherchez pas l'esthétique en faisant la guerre.  
Ne recherchez pas de vertu dans la mort.  
Ne pensez pas que votre vie vous appartient.  
Si vous voulez protéger les choses que vous voulez protéger,  
alors vous devez frapper votre ennemi dans le dos et le tailler en pièce. »_

 **Extrait de la dernière édition du manuel de l'Académie Shino,  
Encyclopédie des règlements des Shinigamis.**

Il était une fois une bataille.  
Une grande guerre entre ceux qui se sont autoproclamés « les dieux gouvernant la mort » (les Shinigamis) et ceux qui exterminaient les mauvais esprits (les Quincy).  
Ce conflit qui avait duré mille ans, avait provoqué la perte de leurs rois respectifs.  
Les Shinigamis et les Quincy accueillent désormais une nouvelle ère, en conséquence de ces grandes pertes.  
Il est dit que c'est la même personne qui a tué les deux rois. Mais seulement quelques personnes sont au courant de ce fait. Ils savent que c'est un jeune Shinigami remplaçant, ayant été invité aux 13 divisions Impériales, qui avait battu le meneur de l'armée de Quincy ayant envahi la Soul Society.  
Mais officiellement, il avait été annoncé que « les 13 divisions avaient défendu avec succès le palais du Roi Spirituel », et cette nouvelle s'est propagée à travers toute la Soul Society.  
Autrement dit, ceux qui étaient les piliers de la Soul Society avaient décidé de dissimuler de manière permanente que le Roi des Esprits lui-même était mort, dans le but d'éviter la confusion et le désordre.  
Même maintenant, beaucoup d'habitants de la Soul Society incluant des soldats Shinigami ordinaires croient toujours qu'ils ont conservé leur Roi au Palais du Roi Spirituel.  
Ceux qui connaissent la vérité sont limités à une toute petite partie des Shinigamis, comme les capitaines des 13 divisions, leur vice-capitaine, et les personnes attachés aux postes importants dans le Seireitei. Aucun d'eux n'osa dénoncer la vérité et ainsi la tranquillité d'esprit du peuple n'avait pas été perturbée.

Que la décision des supérieurs concernant ce secret soit acceptable ou non, ils ne voulaient pas saboter le moral du peuple.  
Ce genre de décision peut sans doute être jugée et critiquée plus tard dans l'histoire, peut-être dans 10 ou 100 ans qui sait?  
Mais pour l'heure, la priorité est de reconstruire le Seireitei qui avait été dévasté par la guerre.


End file.
